Observations in Magical Time
by dukekitty
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Sherlock have found themselves de-aged and sent to Hogwarts. Add this to the fact that the new archeology professor's name is Professor Song, and that Sherlock is convinced that he's dreaming the whole thing? Chaos ensues. PotterWhoLock- (No non-canon shipping- just some Amy/Rory. Don't worry.)


THIS BEITH THE STORY BELONGING TO THY LITTLEBABEBLUE. IT DOES NOT BELONGITH ORIGINALLY TO US, FOR WE ARE JUST CONTINUING IT. WE HOPE THAT THOU ENJOYETH OUR STORY.

(WE DO NOT OWNETH HARRY POTTER, NOR DO WE OWNETH DOCTOR WHO AND SHERLOCK.)

[THIS STORY WASETH A COLLABORATION BETWEEN TWO 1/2 AUTHORS, WHO BEITH DUKEKITTY, BLAZINGFANG, AND ZUZU8226.]

WE THANKETH THOU FOR THOU'S TIME.

ENJOY.

(This is a direct continuation. It starts exactly where the original one left off, right after the Doctor was/wasn't sorted. If you haven't read the beginning, then you may do so here: s/8567751/1/Observations-In-Magical-Time )

Everybody stared at the Doctor. A couple of people even shuffled away in their seats. The Doctor surveyed the room with a look of surprise, then shrugged and sat down next to Rory, rubbing his hands together.

"So! Now what?" Rory opened his mouth to respond, but they were interrupted when a sudden hush fell across the room. They turned to see Dumbledore standing at the front of the room.

"Attention, everybody!" He called. "This year, we are adding a new class." A murmur of surprise rippled through the students.

"Archeology!"

Sherlock watched Dumbledore through narrowed eyes. _Classes? So, I must be at some sort of school. _His gaze raked the room, and came to rest on the Doctor. _An alien? My mind must be more creative than I thought._ Dumbledore was still speaking.

"And the new Professor is…Professor Song!" He held out his hand to present her. Every student in the room turned to see…no one. Suddenly, the doors flew open with a loud crash. Everyone jumped, and Dumbledore turned with a startled look to the woman hurrying down the aisle.

"Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!" She cried, weaving between students. She had blue eyes and incredibly frizzy blonde hair.

"I had a little…adventure, involving Jim the Fish, and my husband." She sat down in her seat at the Professors' table, and smiled kindly.

At the moment that Professor Song came running down the aisle, Sherlock noticed several things, which he pocketed away for later. The first thing was that a small tin cylinder slipped out of her bag and smashed against the stool that the sorting hat was resting on, smearing a reddish substance on the hat's brim. The second was that the strange boy- what was his name… the Doctor- jerked up in his seat, as he involuntarily spat out the drink that he had just taken from his goblet. His friend- Rory- ducked to avoid the spray of pumpkin juice. And the third thing was that the girl at the Gryffindor table- Amelia- was giving the Professor a look that clearly said: "What have you done now?" in a slightly irritated tone. Sherlock watched Amelia with a new intensity. What did she know about the Professor? He was going to have to keep a close eye on her to find out. She clearly recognized Professor Song from somewhere before…he shook his head crossly. _What am I doing? This is all in my head. I don't need to be curious about anything. I don't…but…it's so real…and as long as I'm here…I might as well do something interesting until I wake up…_ He cast a sideways look at the boy sitting next to him. The boy had short, slicked back blonde hair, and piercing eyes that gave him a generally evil aura. The boy noticed him noticing him.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped in annoyed voice.

"Um." Rory poked the Doctor.

"Um. Doctor."

"Yes, Rory?"

""Professor McGonagall's coming this way. It's probably about you." The Doctor turned to see that Rory was right. Before he could think of something to say, the professor stopped in front of him and said,

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid that this school is not a place for…aliens. Would you care to explain yourself?" The Doctor glanced at Rory for support, but Rory just shrugged and turned back to his food.

"Um…um…the, uh…the hat was lying!" The Doctor blurted out. Professor McGonagall held his gaze for a moment longer, then turned on her heel and shouted,

"Search the hat!"

Amy sat down at the end of the red and yellow table, looking around for anyone that she recognized. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasleys… she gazed at the girl sitting next to her, who had long chocolatey brown hair spilling over her shoulders. She seemed to be engaged in deep conversation with the boy sitting on her other side, who had messy red hair. Amy could only hear every few words, because they were talking quietly:

"Harry…hope…okay…you hear? Alien…thousands…old…11…Doctor!" Amy bit her lip.

"Umm…hi?" The girl turned.

"Oh. Hi." Amy glanced swiftly at the ceiling, thinking of what to say. She was saved from making an introduction by a loud shout from where the sorting hat was.

"We found something!"

Sherlock glanced at him with an amused expression.

"You." The boy narrowed his eyes.

"If you're going to stare at me, you can at least tell me your name," He said shortly.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock? What kind of a name is _Sherlock_?" He scoffed. Sherlock retaliated with,

"Well, at least I don't have an Eagle Owl that I can't control and which nearly ate me once. No wait, twice. Obviously." The boy's face turned bright red.

"Where did you hear about that?" He demanded.

"Oh please, there's a feather caught in the hood of your robe. I can recognize the markings and deduce that it is from an Eagle Owl. There are beak marks on your left cheek, and Eagle Owls don't simply nuzzle you, leaving that it attempted to have a 'snack'. There are also scratch marks on your right ankle along with more beak marks on your knee as if it was attempting it again. That and your pocket where you keep your wand is slightly worn from struggling to get it out to defend yourself from an owl attack," Sherlock responded with more than a hint of triumph. The boy stared at him in shock.

"Well?" Sherlock prompted. "I told you my name. Aren't you going to tell me yours? You could at least return the favor."

"I…uh…Draco Malfoy," The boy stammered.

"You thought my name was weird," Sherlock muttered.

The Doctor watched as the professor hurried away to join the people gathered around the hat.

"We found some muggle poison," Explained the person who had made the discovery. He pointed to a red smear on the brim of the hat.

"At least, that's what we think it is." McGonagall brushed away the last sentence impatiently and focused on the important part.

"Muggle poison? I wonder how that got in here. I'll inform Dumbledore at once." The Doctor watched as Professor McGonagall had a quick discussion with Dumbledore. When they were done, the headmaster rose in his seat and said in a commanding voice,

"Attention, please!" All eyes turned towards him (except for Professor Song's, she was busy scribbling something down in her diary).

"We have discovered that there was a small mix-up with the Sorting Hat. Please excuse the last sorting. We found traces of some sort of muggle poison on the hat. The student is by no means an alien, nor are there eleven of him. The Sorting Hat will be out of sorts for a while, so for the time being, he may remain in Hufflepuff." The Doctor got a lot of skeptical looks, but none were more skeptical than Sherlock's.

Amy and Rory gave him glares that seemed to be saying "Close Call" and "Lucky Break". The Doctor just gave a sheepish grin.

"We still need a proper name though, we can't just call the child 'Doctor'," demanded McGonagall.

"She does have a point, we will need your real name please," said Dumbledore

"I…uh…name…right, yes. Name! Name. Hmm…name." Professor McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.

"My…name…is…uh…Theta Smith!" Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a dubious look.

"No! I meant, uh, John Sigma!"

"Well, all right…"

"No! That's not my name. My name is, um…name, namey…name…JOHNA SMITHGA!"

"I don't mean to criticize," Professor McGonagall said doubtfully, "But that's a very unusual name."

"My name is not invalid just because it is unusual!" Professor McGonagall gave him a withering look.  
"…John Smith?" She nodded, and scribbled something down on a clipboard.

"Thank you."


End file.
